Multicellular organisms are made up of tissues, i.e., organized aggregates of specialized groups of cells of similar form and function. Animal tissues include connective tissue, muscle tissue, nervous tissue and epithelial tissue. Regardless of the kind of tissue, tissue damage, whether by infection, trauma, or disease, contributes significantly to human morbidity and mortality. There is a continuing need for therapeutic strategies that lead to successful treatment of damaged tissue.